Xydarone IV
Xydarone IV (1991 - January 16, 2016) was a female bounty hunter and the leader of the League of Brawny Bounty Hunters. Raised by a secretive Sensei named Jacob Tholme, who loved her like a daughter, Xydarone learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in her own right. After her training was complete, Xydarone gained a reputation as one of the world's deadliest bounty hunters. Shortly after the Battle of Orem, Xydarone was recruited by Natalia Thornton to locate Helen McKeen, hoping to turn her to the dark side. The plot was successful, and Xydarone took Helen to Arizona to collect the bounty that Zira Miranda Grover had placed on her. By this time, Xydarone began working for Zira. After Helen's friends in the Armies of Organa mounted a rescue in Arizona, a battle broke out over the Cave of the Gargoyle. Xydarone IV fought against the Boy-Team rescuers and was knocked into the gargoyle Devorar and killed. Biography Early life Xydarone was born to Tara and Xydarone III in 1991. She loved her parents dearly and was surprisingly responsible for someone her age. In addition, she longed to be a mercenary someday. In kindergarten, she accidentally hit a male student with a pencil so hard that his nose bled. Xydarone felt terrible, and apologized several times. As her education continued, her skills proved to be legendary, especially for a nine-year-old. She proved this in fourth grade after a bully insulted her, saying her name was weird and that she was fat. Xydarone calmly retaliated that the bully was fatter than she was, and he was jealous that he had a simpler name. Furious, the bully attacked her, and she quickly fought back and beat him up. This prompted the bully's posse to run away. This event gained Xydarone a lot of respect, and the bully and his posse never messed with her again. Training Finally, Xydarone was discovered and a famous trainer named Jacob Tholme offered to train her and raise her as his own. Xydarone agreed, as did her parents. After saying goodbye to them, Xydarone left with Tholme. Xydarone trained with a select group of promising students for the following six years. Xydarone was known to get along with Ipall Mercedes. During her time with the Class Six Brigade, she was able to shoot down all of the targets with one shot each, while the other members couldn’t even hit the targets. Mission to the Devil Mega After her training was complete, Xydarone captured the legendary Dogman, and as a result she soon became famous for her work. (However, Dogman later escaped his "cell".) Despite having a high-tech arsenal at her disposal, she was not dependent on it. In her second mission, Xydarone realized that the Devil Mega had a computer that possessed electronic detecting equipment. As a result, she had to capture the villain at hand equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife. Sneaking aboard the compound, she successfully captured the villain. From there, everybody around the world wanted her help, and her assignments soon went from helping average citizens to even being hired by governors and royalty. Breakthrough After graduation, her master told her that she was required to spend at least one hour per day training and practicing. To complete her missions, Xydarone would often lay aside grudges. It is unknown whom she did it with, but she eventually sired a daughter who she named after her, Xydarone V. Duel in the Fortress In 2007, Hell Burnbottom hired Xydarone to capture Mr. Odious NoHead and, more importantly, the box he would be found carrying. Upon learning what the box contained — directly violating Burnbottom’s instructions — Xydarone contemplated keeping it for herself. Unbeknownst to Xydarone, Burnbottom had a group of robot soldiers. She eventually discovered them, killing all of them in a confrontation. Xydarone tracked Odious all the way to New York City, where he was hiding among the City Volcano, and moved to kill him. Odious Apparated away and to safety, though Xydarone realized that he had left the box. However, Burnbottom had followed Xydarone to the volcano and the two engaged in battle over control of the box. Xydarone opened fire on Burnbottom, but he used his sword to deflect the bullets. Unable to break through the mutant’s defense, Xydarone quickly found herself forced to the edge of a cliff that hung over a molten pit, apparently at Burnbottom’s mercy. Not willing to risk damaging the casket, Burnbottom tried to force Xydarone to relinquish it by turning his mental powers against the bounty hunter, yet Xydarone’s strength of will allowed her to resist the NoHead’s suggestions long enough to throw herself right at the villain, bowling him over before choking him. Before Burnbottom could pull her off, she turned around so that she was behind him. However, Burnbottom simply turned his hand toward his back and telekinetically hurled Xydarone from the cliff… apparently to her death. Shocked by this turn of events, and horrified at the thought of having lost his prize, Hell Burnbottom peered over the edge only to find Xydarone’s gun waiting for him. Shooting Burnbottom square in the hand and knocking the NoHead to his back, Xydarone returned to solid ground and declared herself the victor of their conflict. Burnbottom, hurt by the shot but not seriously injured, sardonically congratulated the bounty hunter, then promptly turned his powers against her. Stripped of her gun, forced to her knees and his arms pinned to her side through telekinesis, Xydarone looked certain to meet her end, yet — surprising the NoHead again — she kicked the box Burnbottom desired over the cliff edge. Infuriated, Burnbottom released his grip on Xydarone and went for the box, getting a telekinetic hold on it narrowly before it was destroyed. With Burnbottom’s back to her, concentration focused on retrieving the casket, Xydarone weighed up the benefits of taking advantage of this opening and killing the NoHead. She quickly decided against such a course of action however, believing that, if taken, the NoHeads would trouble her to no end. She thus fled the scene of the battle, stealing Hell Burnbottom’s NBV vehicle, and left New York City behind her. Second School War Xydarone discussed capturing Helen McKeen on several occasions and, after one such meeting in Salt Lake City, Xydarone received word that bounty hunters in her own employ had managed to capture Helen over Orem and were holding her at a remote location. By the time Xydarone arrived, however, Helen had escaped. Eventually, the International Alliance moved to crush the Armies of Organa inside Tower Placement School, where McKeen was currently being educated at. Seeing a golden opportunity, Xydarone IV led Zira's forces to the school. In advance, she informed Natalia Thornton of her destination. Xydarone was followed by Severus, who she easily destroyed by setting a deadly trap. By the time Xydarone arrived, Cera Lewis had bound Helen McKeen and gave the latter to Xydarone, who in turn, planned to hand her to Zira for a hefty bounty. Returning to Zira's assembled army, and assisted by Charlie Corner, she confidently prepared to lead them into the school, but a gigantic blast from the U.S. Government forces led by President Roxanne Waterston decimated them all. It is unknown how Xydarone escaped the blast. However, it would be several months before Xydarone delivered Helen to Zira’s palace in Arizona, and her whereabouts during that time were unknown to Andrew and Steven Thompson, who scoured the country for leads that would lead them to the bounty hunter. Death Zira Miranda Grover once hired Xydarone to track down Anakin Organa and Summer Petersen. Xydarone leaped at the chance to help her. When Summer Petersen freed Helen and was to be Zira’s servant, Zira sent her to Xydarone to show her how she had turned out. Xydarone was not impressed, but did not send Summer back, as it would be insulting to the ruler. She had also forgiven Summer for sneaking up on her. Xydarone and Summer argued about the Boy-Team’s wrongdoings and the Girl-Team’s actions. Xydarone swiftly curtailed the argument after getting uncharacteristically angry and fell asleep. Xydarone remained on-guard, but found her stay entertaining, watching with Zira as Anakin battled the vicious monster. When Anakin killed the monster, an outraged Zira sentenced Anakin and Helen to be cast into the gargoyle cave. On the path to the gargoyle, Xydarone was aware of the large reward for Anakin's capture. Unfortunately, Zira would not take it or even allow Xydarone to negotiate for it. They brought about the death of her monster; they would have to pay the price. Xydarone was frustrated by this but could conceive of no plan to gain the reward. Anakin staged his own rescue and Xydarone attempted to stop him along with several of Zira's hapless guards. While she fired at Anakin, in her obsession with capturing the Jedi, she failed to notice Helen McKeen. As Petersen watched, McKeen decapitated the hunter. As her body fell against the limousine, her head bounced down to the snow, rolling right into the waiting maw of Devorar. Although she was dead, Xydarone IV died doing her dream job. Physical description Xydarone IV, like most mercenaries, was strong, healthy, brawny and fit. As an adult, she stood 1.7 meters tall. At most, she was beautiful and tough. While she was incredibly strong, Xydarone's emphasis on cunning over muscle gave her a thinner build than most members of the League of Brawny Bounty Hunters. She was garbed in a cap over black hair that was always done up, a visor that covered her eyes, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. She had indigo-colored eyes. Despite her weapon-laden clothes, Xydarone was a subtle hunter and relied as much on her cunning and intelligence as on pure muscle and combat skill. Speaking in a monotone voice, Xydarone allowed few to know her origins, giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over her prey. Personality and traits Xydarone was fierce and clever. She was very brave, which emboldened her enough to occasionally converse with Emily Watson in an irreverent tone that no one besides Helen McKeen or Steven Thompson would dare take with her. When her master noticed that she was gaining weight, she denied his offer to help her slim down. She thought people would underestimate her more if she didn’t look as fit. She carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching television. Xydarone was very cunning and witty, much like her master, but at a much more emphasized level. Throughout the many years of her bounty hunting career, Xydarone developed a strong sense of justice, moral obligation, and adhered to her own code of honor. She took only certain bounties that agreed with her own beliefs and brutal justice. But to those few, she whole-heartedly devoted all of her magnificent skill should the occasion call for it. This led her to believe in a quick, clean kill. Her moral code however, did not prevent him from taking numerous bounties from villainous clients such as Girl-Team members or NoHeads. She once justified this apparent contradiction to Summer by pointing out that the Boy-Team had started the School War in their behavior that annoyed the girls and later their revenge plot, and that the boys brought only chaos and strife to society. As Xydarone believed that order was preferable to chaos regardless of how that order was achieved, she preferred to work for the NoHeads rather than the S.M.S.B. She also mentioned at one point that she preferred working for clients who would be around to hire her again. Xydarone carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching television. Like Baby Intelligence, she was very puritanical, and claimed she had not so much as held a man in her arms, possibly as a result of her moral code. As a young girl, she was much more enthusiastic and open-minded. Talents and abilities Xydarone IV was an expert marksman and had access to considerable weaponry. Despite having this high-tech arsenal, she was not dependent on it. In her second mission, Xydarone had to capture the villain at hand equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife, due to electronic detecting equipment that had been installed. She was dedicated to whatever job she was doing, and would often suspend grudges if it meant completing her mission. Also, during her time with the Class Six Brigade, she was able to shoot down all of the targets with one shot each, while the other members couldn’t even hit the targets. In addition to her skills as a marksman, Xydarone was an extremely adept unarmed combatant despite what her appearance may suggest. Her combat skill, tactical ingenuity, and strength of will even allowed her to engage in personal combat with Hell Burnbottom at one point and survive. While Xydarone did not exactly hold her own, and Burnbottom’s objective was not to kill her, Xydarone managed to both temporarily resist the mutant’s telepathic suggestions and surprise Burnbottom by shooting him in the hand. Unfortunately for Xydarone however, the shot did not severely harm her opponent, and Burnbottom simply immobilized Xydarone terlekinetically when the fight began again. Relationships Ipall Mercedes Xydarone got along very well with Ipall Mercedes, as they trained together. Both girls realized they had a lot in common. Jacob Tholme took a special light to both of them. Appearances * * * Category:Bounty hunters Category:1991 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle fatalities Category:Females Category:Neutral individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Black-haired individuals